


Be all right

by stececilia



Series: Lion AU [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: A lion pride, Everyone is a lion, F/M, Fluff, Lion AU, M/M, Mention was hyena attack, family unit, lots of fluff, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Tomas, Marcus, and cubs are now part of a pride. Though what was suppose to be a lazy afternoon, turns into an adventure as a new lion makes his presence known.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Lion AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476839
Kudos: 9





	Be all right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! This is the first story i am posting with my new laptop! I wanted to share some fluff but next time i will give you more Tomarcus smut.
> 
> Also this is my first crossover between two of my favorite fandoms. So hope you enjoy.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Be alright" by Dean Lewis
> 
> Notes on cat behavior:  
> -Head butting is a sign of affection between cats  
> -When cats want a better smell of their surroundings, they will open their mouth. They have stronger scent glands there  
> -Communal grooming is a bonding moment for pride members

Tomas laid on the warm sandy ground underneath a large tree resting his head on his paws while watching the several cubs playing. 

"Hey Truck careful." Rose cautioned from where she was grooming her cub Caleb between her paws. Truck looked at his mother when Harper tackled him biting his ear and he let a out a squeak. 

Tomas chuckled saying "Never turn your back on your opponent Truck." 

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Shelby, another young cub that was part of the pride, cried out tackling Harper off of Truck as the two went rolling around in the sand. 

They rolled around crashing into a juvenile cub who jumped up and said "Hey watch it you two." 

Harper and Shelby got up as Harper said "Maybe you should not be in the way." 

"Why you little..." 

"Kat leave the little ones alone." Angela, her mother, advised as Kat's sister Casey nodded from where she laid next to her mother. 

"Verity get your furry butt over here and teach your siblings some manners." Kat sniffed as another juvenile lion about looked up from where she lounging in the tree.

"Nah i'm good. Plus only one is my sibling."

Tomas just shook his head smiling seeing Aria coming over to sniff Caleb. Caleb let out a squeak when Aria's nose hit his side as Aria jumped back crying out. 

"Remember love Caleb can't see very well. You need to announce yourself." Tomas said gently sitting up and shaking out his black mane and tan fur. 

Aria just nodded and said "Sorry Caleb." 

Caleb just nodded saying "It's all right. Momma can I go play with the others?" 

"No love not yet." Rose said Rose nuzzling him.

Bernadette, the oldest lioness, came over saying "It may not be a bad idea to let him start trying to figure out how to navigate the world." 

"Bernadette is right Rose, it will better for him to figure out while he is still with us and not when he leaves the pride." 

"First off Caleb is never leaving the pride." Rose advised, fur bristling. 

"The cubs must leave one day...they need to start a family of their own." Tomas reminded the lioness looking at Aria slightly dreading the day she would be a full grown lioness.

"This is my son and I will do what is best for him." Rose said in firm tone giving them a look as Tomas walked over and gently head butting to show affection.

"It's all right Rose, it'll be all right. We'll make that decision when the time comes." 

Rose just huffed and said "I will be making that decision thank you very much."  Tomas rolled his eyes and suddenly his ears perked up and he raised his nose to the sky. 

"Tomas? What is it?" Angela asked as everyone looked at him. 

"Don't you smell it?" Tomas asked looking at the group as they all smelled the air. 

"I don't smell anything." Rose advised looking at him confused. 

"There is a faint smell of distress and blood..." Bernadette shared as she opened her mouth some to try and get more of the scent.

Tomas smelled the air again and said "It's a lion..." 

Rose and Angela were instantly up as Angela said "Lion? Are we in danger?" 

"No it is a lion like me...and...Rose, Angela stay with the cubs. Bernadette with me!" Tomas took off as Bernadette followed him into the long the grass.

"Tomas where are we going?" 

"Just follow me." Tomas shouted back as they raced through the grass. They came upon a clearing where they saw a lithe pale furred lion with a curly brown mane breathing heavily as blood oozed from his side. 

They rushed over as Bernadette instantly started looking at the wounds and Tomas said "He's pregnant...he's like me..." 

"Yes which is worrisome because of the wounds." Bernadette advised as she started licking the blood to stop the flow when the lion opened his eyes. 

"What..." 

"Hey just stay calm, you'll be all right. We are here to help you. My name is Tomas, I am like you." 

The lion looked at Tomas with hazy greenish blue eyes and said "Will...my name is Will...the babies...Hannibal...my mate..." 

"Shh save your strength. Tomas can you carry him on your back?" 

"I can try." Tomas crouched down as Bernadette shifted Will, with a little help from him, onto Tomas' back. 

It was slow going, but the two finally made it back to the pride as everyone there looked on with shock and wonder. 

"Who is he momma?" Harper asked Harper walking over to Tomas.

Tomas gently laid Will down saying "He is hurt and carrying cubs. We are going to help him until he has enough strength to find his mate and be on his own." 

"Are you nuts! You are bringing a hurt pregnant lion to our area where his mate will undoubtedly find him and be in a rage. His mate could kill us." said Rose said in a panic tone as her cubs scampered over to her whimpering. 

Angela rolled her eyes and said "Oh hush you are scaring the cubs. His mate will obviously know that we did not cause those wounds. If you look at them you will see they are clearly hyena claws. It is our duty to help our fellow lions especially those who are carrying cubs. Will he be all right?"

Bernadette pressed her ear to Will's belly saying "It sounds like the cubs are fine. The injuries are not as bad as I thought. He is just horribly dehydrated." 

"I'll go get some water momma. I will take Kat and Verity with me." Casey offered as the two other juveniles nodded and stood by her. 

"All right but don't go to far. You know where the watering hole is and bring back as much as you can carry." the three young lionesses left as Tomas settled behind Will and started grooming him. 

After about an hour or so of rest and water Will finally opened his eyes wide and lifted his head looking around. "Where am I?" 

"You are safe with our pride." Tomas explained as Will winced slightly.

"Try not to move so much. Your wounds are still fresh." Bernadette advised walking over and giving Will a once over.

"My cubs?" 

"They are fine...I hear at least two heartbeats." Bernadette shared with a smile as Will sighed.

"Thank goodness." 

"What happened out there?" Angela asked gently as Will turned to her swishing his tail.

"I don't really remember. I was waiting for my mate, Hannibal, to get back with some food and then these hyenas come out of nowhere. They chased me and I ended up stumbling or something and they got me. I fought them off and was able to escape or maybe they lost interest."

"Are you new to the area...we haven't seen you around here before." Rose commented looking Will over.

"Hannibal and I just got here...we were following the herds. There were a few stops we had to make along the way. Where is he? Where is my mate?" 

Will started to get up as Tomas placed his paw gently on Will's stomach saying "Don't get up. I am sure your mate is fine. He will find you soon." 

Will looked at Tomas saying "You said you were like me...what did you mean." 

"I am one of those few special lions. See that little cub there...with the dark mane. That's my daughter as is the one with the light blond mane. But I carried her..." Tomas nodded to Aria who happily swished her tail.

Will looked at the two cubs who looked at him as Will said "So I am not alone." 

"Nope." Tomas said with a smile.

"Rest here as long as you need." Angela encouraged gently butting her head against Will's. 

"Our mates won't like that when they get back." Rose advised looking at the others.

"Will daddy kill him mommy?" Truck asked looking at Rose as the other cubs asked similar questions.

"What? No. Your father would never do such a thing." Rose said firmly as the cubs nodded. 

Will looked down saying "I am sorry to cause problems." 

"Nonsense you are not causing anything." Tomas said with a huff Tomas giving Will's ear an affection lick.

Will nodded and said "Thank you though. Thank you for helping me."

The sun was setting when Tomas smelled the familiar scent of his mate and other pride members along with the scent of an unfamiliar lion. Will perked his head up saying "My mate found me! He is coming." 

They suddenly heard a lot of roaring and hissing as Tomas said "Shit I think your mate found our mates." 

Angela nosed all the cubs behind her as Rose stood next to her hackles raised. Tomas helped Will up when Will let out a call to his mate. Tomas made a similar call to state that he was fine. They heard the roaring decease and rustling as Tomas saw Marcus, Andy, Henry, and Mouse appear along with a silvery white furred lion with an ashen blond mane. 

"Tomas what the hell is going on?" Marcus asked confused as Will let out a purr and walked to his mate.

"Will! I was so worried. Are you all right?" Hannibal asked in a concerned tone looking his mate over.

"I am fine love. These four took care of me. They helped my wounds and ensured our cubs our fine. I'll be all right...as will they." Hannibal nuzzled Will purring as Will purred back.

"He is like me Marcus...he is carrying cubs. The hyenas chased him." 

"Those mangy mongrels. I will kill them." Hannibal growled shaking his mane.

Marcus looked at the large powerful and nodded. "I know what you mean. A while back they attacked my mate and cubs." 

"He didn't hurt you all did he?" Andy asked looking at Rose and the cubs.

"Heavens no love. In fact we had a nice chat and he was very friendly with the cubs." 

"Then I must thank you for caring for my mate and ensuring his wellbeing. I am in your debt." Hannibal said with a bow of his head and swish of his tail. 

Tomas licked his paw and swiped his ear saying "Hey don't worry about it, glad we could help a fellow lion." 

"Well we best be taking our leave then. I have a den set up with food waiting for when I found you." Hannibal advised as Will nodded and turned to the others.

"Thank you so much." 

"Of course. Do come back and visit. You are always welcomed here." Angela said with a purr.

"I will. Perhaps when the cubs are born we can have play dates." as soon as Will said this all the cubs cheered liking the idea.

Hannibal nudge Will and looking back said "Again thank you. If you ever need anything please do not hesitate to reach out. Take care." 

The group watched them left as Rose said "What an unusual looking lion." 

"One of those rare breeds I imagine...something pure." Henry commented grooming Angela.

Mouse got up from where she was laying down and said "Well you guys want to help carry the food here or should we leave it for the buzzards." they followed Mouse to where several carcasses resided and grabbing some each dragged it back to the pride. They all settled down to eat as Marcus tore off a piece of meat and gave it to Aria who happily chirped and ate it. 

"Glad you didn't beat the crap out of Hannibal." Tomas said eating a chuck of meat looking at the other lions. 

"It was close. You know what you all did was extremely dangerous. That lion could not have been as friendly as you thought." Andy said in a serious voice.

"Didn't matter we had to help that lion." Tomas advised as Angela nodded.

"Exactly. Plus you forget we are not pathetic lions ourselves. We still have plenty of butt kicking left in us." 

"Yeah." Rose said with a growl looking at the other lions.

Andy shrugged and said "Well yeah I know but with cubs." 

"Hey we are fighters too! I took down Truck today." Harper advised with a grin.

"Yeah unfairly." 

"No you turned your back on me..." the cubs continued bickering as everyone just sighed but laughed continuing their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more story in this series...the last one. Let me know if you would like to post it.
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish. I always appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
